A Ghost From The Past
by trishaj48
Summary: The team stands ready to investigate a multi car accident, one of the victims carries with them a secret that will impact one of our CSI’s life. A touch of GSR but this one focuses on MY other favorite couple. I own nothing associated with CSI.
1. Chapter 1

Gil Grissom and his team are standing just outside of the crime tape. They have been called in to investigate a four car pile up on International. Nick pulls in a deep breath, "Looks like we'll be here a while." Gil nods in agreement and lifts the tape. Jim walks up to them, "Four cars, one motorcycle and three pedestrians. Sophia is talking to the witnesses, those three over there are from the SUV. Their injuries aren't to serious."

"Thanks," Gil said to Jim. "Greg - SUV passengers. Catherine - go to Desert Palm and take care of things there. Nick, Warrick - you two start over there, Sara and I will start over there." Each of the team nodded and headed for their assigned spot.

Gil walks up to Dave. "Three dead," Dave said, "The motorcyclist - the cab driver and his passenger." "Do we have ID's yet?" Gil asked. "The motorcyclist is Ted Green, the cabbie is Harry Jones, and his passenger is Bill King." Sara walked up to Gil, "The other cab was driven by Mable Jefferson, she said she had just picked up a fair at the airport and was on her way to the Royal Palms Hotel." "What about her passenger?" Gil asked. "On her way to the hospital, pretty bad shape," Sara said.

Sara reaches in through the broken window of the second cab and retrieves a pocketbook. Taking out the wallet she hands it to Gil. "Licenses say she is Anna Marie Willis from Dallas Texas. Everything is being brought into the garage, we'll see if we can find anything else about her there."

Nick walks over to Gil, "We've done all we can here. I called to have all the video sent to Archie….." Nick's voice fades off as he is looking at the picture on the licenses. "You ok?" Gil asks. "Yeah, it's just that she looks like someone I know.

Nothing more was said, the teams meets in the garage and started processing the cars. Sara was going through the luggage trying to find anything to help find a contact for Miss Willis.

Sara found a large brown envelope, what she found inside shocked her. "Nick," she said. Nick looked at her she handed him the envelope. Nick read a legal document, his eyes got large. "Gotta run," he said dropping the letter and taking off.

Gil started to say something, "Leave him go," Sara said picking up the letter and handing it to him. Gil read it, "A paternity test?" The other team members looked at Gil.

In the hospital Nick asked to see Miss Willis, he was shown to a room. Looking at the patient he tried to place her, then he remembered. Two years ago he had gone home to Dallas for his sisters wedding, Nick had been introduced to the groom's sister and - well one thing led to another - and Nick woke up in her bed the next morning. Nick and Anna Marie spent the week together, it had been a wild week full of liquor, fun and a lot of sex. Nick had not seen nor heard from Anna Marie again, he had forgotten about her. Could have that week led to a baby? Could he have a child he did not know about? Nick was almost sure he had worn a condom, but he could not remember for sure. Nick stood looking at the woman from his past.

A doctor walked in, "Are you family?" "No," Nick said, "CSI." "Have family been notified?" the doctor asked. "We are working on that," Nick said. "I am afraid she is not going to make it," the doctor said.

Anna Marie Willis passed away later that evening, Nick went to Gil to get some time off, he had to go to Dallas and get this straightened out. By noon Nick was on a plane. By that same time the next day Nick was sitting across from the lawyer who was representing Anna Marie.

"I did not expect to see you," the lawyer said. Nick told him about the pile up and of Anna Marie's death. "I see," the lawyer said, "So you never spoke to Miss Willis." "No sir, this paper was found among her belongings," Nick said.

The lawyer leaned back in his chair, "Miss Willis came to me about 4 months ago. She said she wanted to find the father of her child." "She said I was the father?" Nick questioned. "Yes. Miss Willis said that you and she were together at the time the baby was conceived. I have the DNA of the mother and the child, this is a court order for yours," the lawyer said.

"Where is the child now?" Nick asked. "He is with his grandmother," the lawyer said. "I have a son?" Nick said. "If he is yours, yes," the lawyer said. Nick took the swab from the lawyer and swabbed the inside of his cheek. "I am staying at the Holiday Inn room 231, you can contact me there with the results," Nick said standing. "What about the boy?" Nick was asked. "Let's see what the test says," Nick told him.

At the hotel Nick went to his room, Sophia was waiting for him. Nick briefed her on all the lawyer said. "Is there any chance the boy is yours?" Sophia asked. "We had sex almost every night for a week," Nick told his fiancée a little embarrassed, "So I guess so. I thought I wore a condom." "Those things are not foolproof," Sophia said. "What are you going to do?" Sophia asked. "Wait to see if he is mine, then take it from there," Nick said laying back on the bed and pulling her with him. Sophia cuddled close to Nick. "We will work this out together love," Sophia told Nick.

Back in Vegas Gil and Sara were getting ready for bed, "Has Nick called?" Sara asked Gil. "Yes. He said he met with the lawyer and took the test. He said he will call back after the results are back." Sara laid her head on her husband's shoulder, "Must have been a shock to him to find out he may have a child." Gil ran his fingers up and down her arm, "I can only image." Sara rose so she could look into Gil's face with a smile on her face she said, "You don't have a secret love child out there do you?" "This is the only love child I have," Gil smiled and touched Sara's stomach. "I think we have to tell the others soon," Sara said picking up Gil's hand and kissing it, "I can't keep Butterfly a secret much longer." "I noticed the other day you are staring to show," Gil said kissing the top of her head. Sara looked down at her tummy, at almost three months she was starting to get a "baby bump".

Nick and Sophia had been lying on the bed cuddling and talking when the phone rang, Nick picked it up. "Yes….. I can be there in half an hour," Nick said. "The lawyer?" Sophia asked. Nick nodded his head, "I would like you to come with me," he said to Sophia. Sophia stood, straightened her clothing and grabbed her bag. Nick stood and looked at her he was about to say something when Sophia wrapped her arms around him, "I am not going anywhere. If he is your son WE will do the right thing." Nick kissed her, "I thought this might … I don't know. I guess I thought this might change things between us." "Nick, I love you," Sophia said, "Something that happened before we were together can't change that."

At the lawyers office Nick said, "Mr. Anderson this is Sophia Curtis my fiancée." "Nice to meet you," Mr. Anderson said pointing to a chair. "The results are back," Anderson said looking at the paper in his hand. "Now when we do a paternity test we ….." Nick was starting to get nervous, "I am a CSI in Vegas and Sophia is in law enforcement, we know how DNA works." "Yes, I am sorry. I forgot," Anderson said as he handed the paper to Nick. Nick looked at it then handed the paper to Sophia. "He is my son," Nick said taking Sophia's hand. "Where do we go from here?" Nick asked.

"Miss Willis wanted to find you," Anderson said. "Why after all this time?" Sophia asked the question Nick was thinking, "Child support?" "No," Anderson said. "Miss Willis was diagnosed with Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis." Nick and Sophia looked at each other. "As you may know Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), often referred to as "Lou Gehrig's disease," is a progressive neurodegenerative disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord. The progressive degeneration of the motor neurons in ALS eventually leads to death." Nick nodded, he had heard of it before.

"Miss Willis mother can not care for the child and Anna Marie wanted you to have the chance to raise the child, the only other option will be foster care or adoption," the lawyer sat back in the chair, "The decision is yours." Nick and Sophia just looked at each other. "I know this is a major decision, it is not something you can just jump into," the lawyer said.

Nick looked at him, "I would like to see my son," Nick said. "I can arrange a meeting," the lawyer said, "Why don't you too have lunch then come back here. I will call Mrs. Willis and ask her to bring Andy here." "Andy?" Nick said. "Andrew Nicholas," the lawyer said. As they walked out Sophia looked at Nick, "That is your name in reverse."

After a lunch at a small restaurant Nick and Sophia walked into the lawyer's office. A frail woman stood, "Mr. Stokes." Nick took her hand, "Mrs. Willis." "Mr. Anderson filled me in on everything," Mrs. Willis said. She turned and lifts a small child from a stroller, "And this is your son." Nick took the child and smiled, he looked just like Nick did at that age. "Mr. Anderson said you have not decided if you want Andy," Mrs. Willis said. Sophia reached out and took the boy, Andy smiled at her. "Of course we do," she said. Nick softly touched Sophia's shoulder, "Yes, we want my son."

Mr. Anderson made all the arrangements, papers were signed and the next day Nick and Sophia boarded a plane headed for Vegas, a sleeping Andy in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Have not decided if I should add more to this one or not so I am asking you for your opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is for all who wanted more. I think I may even have a chapter 3 in my head._

Chapter 2

Andy managed to sleep all through the flight and the ride to Nicks place. When Nick unfastened him from his car seat the boy opened his eyes. "Where are we?" Andy asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sophia smiled, "Home."

Andy was still confused. At 2 years old his life had already been turned upside down. Anna Marie was first diagnosed a year ago; it was shortly after that she started hunting for Nick. Andy had spent a lot of time with his grandmother. But she too was ill so there had been a lot of sitters caring for him. Before they left Dallas Andy's grandmother tried to explain to him who Nick was but the concept of a "daddy" just did not register with Andy that was something he had never had.

Sophia took Andy from Nick and carried him into the house while Nick gathered the cases from the trunk of the car. "I guess we have some shopping to do," Sophia said smiling. Nick smiled. He was not prepared for another person in his life, let along a 2 year old boy. "I'll call the team," Nick said, "I am sure at least one of them can help clear out the extra room."

An hour later Gil, Warrick and Greg was helping Nick convert the "junk" room into a room for a small boy. Sara, Catherine and Sophia took Andy shopping. Sara was munching on her second cereal bar when Catherine said, "Sara. Please don't take this wrong but don't you think you should lay off the cereal bars? I mean, you are starting to get a belly." Sophia slapped at Catherine, "Now that is just plain rude."

Sara smiled, "Oh this? It's just baby fat." It took a couple of minutes for it to sink into the ladies heads. "Sara! You're pregnant?" "Just finishing up my second month," Sara said. "Who's the father? Have you told Grissom? Dose Ecklie know?" Catherine drilled her. Sara laughed, "Gil - yes - no." Catherine about fell onto a bench. "Gil and I were married six months ago," Sara said, "We have not told Ecklie about the baby, yet." "Well I'll be damned," Catherine said. Andy looked at Catherine. "Bad word," he said. All three ladies laughed.

Back at the house the ladies unloaded the van, the men came out to help them. "Gilbert Ryan Grissom," Catherine said, "How closed mouth can you be?" Sara touched her tummy, and Gil smiled. "I guess the cat's out of the bag," he said walking over to Sara. The other men looked at Gil as he tenderly kissed her. "Sara and Gil are married," Sophia said, "And they are expecting a baby." "I thought she was getting fat," Greg said. All the adults started to laugh.

"Truck," Andy said pointing to the delivery truck. Nick picked up his son and placed a cowboy hat on him, "Let's see what you got Partner." Andy giggled, "Me a cowboy." By the end of the day the room was finished. "Well Partner," Nick said, "What do you think of your room?" Andy stood in the middle of the room and looked at the bunk beds, dresser and the toys, then he looked at Nick, "Mine?" "All yours," Nick said. Andy ran to Nick and hugged his legs, "Thanks." The adults left Andy to explore his room.

"I doubt he has any idea about his mother," Sophia said as they all sat drinking tea, "He has not even asked for her." "I guess that is one advantage of him being so young," Catherine said, "They tend to forget easily." "I don't think he has figured out who I am yet either," Nick said. Sara smiled, "I would say you both have to get to know each other." Nick touched Sophia's shoulder, "It's funny, we were talking about having a baby and now we have one." "Are you still going to have a baby?" Warrick asked. "Yes," Sophia said. Nick smiled, "Yeah, maybe next year." Sophia blushed, "How about in 8 months." Nick looked at her. "I'm sorry," Sophia said, "I did not mean to blurt it out like that, and it is not liked we planed for it to happen but it has." Nick pulled Sophia close to him, "A cowboy and a cowgirl, what else can a Texan ask for." "I think a wedding?" Sophia said. Nick laughed, "I agree, we need to move it up some don't we." Catherine, being the only experienced mother in the group, noticed that is was suddenly very quiet in Andy's room. Nick went to check on his son, standing in the doorway Nick smiled. Andy was lying on the floor, surrounded by toys, sound asleep.

"Now that is one smart boy," Sophia said. The other adults agreed it was time they all joined the boy, it was getting late. Good byes were said and everyone headed for their homes. Nick picked Andy up and laid him on the bottom bunk, "Sleep tight, Partner."

In their room Sophia was already ready for bed, "I'm sorry." Nick looked at her, "For?" "The baby, I don't know what happened," she said. Nick took Sophia in his arms, "It doesn't matter. She is coming." Sophia looked at him, "How do you know "she" is a girl?" Nick pulled her into a passionate kiss, "Because I want a girl."

"Just because Nicholas Stokes wants a girl he is going to get one," Sophia said laughing. "Yep, Nicholas Stokes ALWAYS gets what he wants," Nick said tenderly kissing her breasts and slowly moving his hand down to mound of curly hair. "Always," Sophia moaned as Nick found her nub and massaged it with his fingers. "Yep," he whispered. Nick continued to massage her nub as he placed a finger in her opening. Sophia moaned as she pushed her hips into Nick's hand, her juices trickled over his hand. Nick slowly entered her, they shared kisses and caressed as his movements intensified, Nick exploded deep inside Sophia. "I love you," he whispered as she cuddled close to him.

At the Grissom's Gil and Sara were talking about babies too. Sara had told Gil about what Catherine had said. "Well, we couldn't keep Butterfly a secret for long," Sara said, "These things have a way of 'coming out'." Gil smiled and took her hand, placing it on his already enlarged manhood he said, "So dose something else."

Sara's hands wandered to Gil's large manhood. Gil groaned deeply. Sara fondled his balls as she licked the head of his cock. Her tongue run up and down the length of it, she took the head into her mouth and sucked as she stroked, Gil was in ecstasy, his groans and moans filled the room. Gil felt himself needing to release his juices, he touched her head. "Sara," he whispered. Sara moved atop him and guided his manhood inside her. It only took a few inward thrusts before Gil released himself into her. Gil eased Sara to her back, his lips found her nipples as his fingers found her womanhood. Sara screamed with pleasure as she climaxed. Gil laid his head on her chest, running her fingers through Gil's hair Sara said, "I love you."

Warrick was lying on his back with his left arm around Catherine, gently rubbing her shoulder. Her head was on his chest, her hair damp from sweat. Their breathing had finally slowed and their pulses had returned to normal. Warrick smiled as he kissed the top of Catherine's head. "All the other secrets are out, I guess it is time we let them know about us."


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 3, it is kinda short but I worked 12 hours last night and am a little sleepy, so please forgive any mistakes. I think I have a chapter 4 swimming in my head but I need to get some sleep first. Enjoy._

No one was really surprised to find out about Warrick and Catherine, the only thing they were surprised about was the fact that it took them so long to move on their feelings. Sara and Gil told Conrad about the baby the day after Andy came to live with Nick and Sophia, to say the least Ecklie was far from happy. Nick and Sophia were married that next weekend.

Sara is now into her fourth month and Sophia her third, Andy has been with Nick and Sophia for two months now and seems to be adjusting well, Nick seems to think it is because they had agreed to enroll Andy in a preschool, he would have interaction with other children his own age and it helped with the babysitting problem.

Nick pulled into the school, all the children were outside playing. "There's my cowboy," Nick said as Andy came running to him. Nick scooped his son up in his arms, "Look Daddy," Nick said showing Nick a picture he had colored. "Horse," Andy said proudly. Sophia smiled at the boy, "Yes dear, it is a horse." Andy looked at Sophia, "Brown horse, Mommy." Sophia was not sure but she thought it was the fact that all the other children called their parents "MOMMY and DADDY" but she liked the idea, Andy was becoming more comfortable with it too.

On their way home from work Sophia and Nick were talking about Andy and their newest addition. "I think we need a bigger place," Nick had said, "There is no room for cowboy to run and play, that and I want to get him a dog." Sophia agreed whole heartedly, "With this one being a girl we will need an extra room." Nick looked at her, "You sure?" Sophia laughed, "Sara and I had our sonograms today. We are having a daughter." Nick laughed, "I told you Nicholas Stokes always gets what he wants. What is Gil and Sara's going to be?" "Sara would not tell me, she wanted to tell Gil first."

Sara walked into Gil office. "You busy?" she asked. "Not really, just this darn paperwork," Gil said laying down his pen and removing his glasses, "Is everything ok?" "Everything is fine," Sara said, "Sophia and I had our sonograms today." Gil stood and walked over to Sara, "And?" Sara smiled, "You are getting what you wanted." Gil pulled her into a hug, "We are having a daughter?" "Yes dear," Sara said. Gil wrapped her in his arms and spun her around, "WOW, I can't believe it." Sara laughed; she doubted she had ever seen Gil act this way.

"What the hell is going on?" Conrad demanded to know. Gil looked at him, even grouchy Ecklie was not going to dampen Gil's spirit. "I am having a daughter," Gil said kissing Sara. Ecklie mumbled something about acting professional and walked away.

"You'll never guess who Sophia and I seen at Dr. Keller's office?" Sara said. "Who?" Gil asked. "Catherine," Sara said. Gil looked at her, "Is Catherine pregnant too?" Sara laughed, "I don't think so. She keeps saying that a baby is the LAST thing she wants in her life." Gil chuckled, "I remember when she said a MAN was the last thing she wanted in her life." Sara smiled, she remembered too. Gil opened his desk drawer and tossed all his paperwork in it, "I feel the need to go shopping. I think Butterfly needs a few things." He took Sara's hand and headed out the door. "We do need to come up with a name," Sara said. Gil looked at her, "Are you trying to say you don't like Butterfly?"

At the shopping center Gil and Sara ran into Nick, Sophia and Andy. "Hi cowboy," Gil said. Andy tipped his ever present cowboy hat and smiled, he took a piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding it Andy proudly said, "A brown horse." "It sure is," Sara said admiring the picture. "So," Nick asked Sara, "do we get to know now?" "A girl," Sara said. "Not just A GIRL," Gil said, "MY girl." Sophia smiled, "I take it Gil wanted a girl." "I wanted a boy," Sara said, "You know, some one to carry on the family name." "Maybe the next one," Nick said. Gil's eyes popped open wide, "Next one?" Sara laughed, "We had not talked about a 'next one'."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Everyone laughed at the expression on Gil's face when Nick had mentioned "the next one." "You don't want to raise your daughter alone do you?" Sophia said. Sara grinned, "I am hoping we can do it again in a year." Gil finally regained control of himself, "Yeah, a little fella would be nice."

Andy laughed, "A friend for me." Nick smiled at his son, "You have lots of friends in school." "Yep," he said. Sara snickered, "He even talks like a Texan." "Yep," Andy said, "I'm a cowboy." "Well, Cowboy," Gil said, "Aunt Sara and I have a surprise for you." Andy smiled, "What?" "My friend said we can go to his farm and you can ride one of his pony's." Andy jumped up and down, "Can it be brown?" Gil laughed, "I think Mr. Green has a brown one." "Yeah! When can we go?" Andy said smiling. "This weekend," Gil said.

Warrick and Catherine were married two weeks later, they went to Florida for a two week honeymoon.

Sophia and Nick had found the perfect house, it was close enough to the school and shopping but far enough away from the fast paced city that they were trying to shield Andy from. Warrick and Catherine took Andy to the shelter and let him pick out a puppy. "He is a fantastic little boy," Catherine had told Nick. "He sure is," Nick said with pride.

Andy was getting used to the idea of having a baby sister. As Sophia's belly grew Andy would walk by his mom and kiss her belly. "Hi Michelle," he would say. One afternoon Andy was sitting next to Sophia as she read him a story, Andy's head was resting on Sophia's belly when the baby kicked him. "Hey!" he yelled. Sophia smiled, "Michelle is just stretching."

Andy laughed, "That is what Aunt Sara said when Amy Leann kicked me too." Sophia hugged him. "I guess it is a little crowed in there," Nick said reaching for his son, "Come one Partner, time for bed." Andy held his arms out to his father, "Tomorrow is my birthday." "That's right," Sophia said, "How old are you going to be?" Andy smiled and held up three fingers, "3. And Uncle Gil said I can ride Brownie again."

The next day the team all met at Nick and Sophia's for Andy's party. Warrick and Catherine had gotten Andy a bike. Gil and Sara got a swing set for the back yard, and Nick and Sophia a trampoline (with a safety net of course). Catherine and Sophia laughed as Warrick and Nick climbed on the trampoline and started jumping. Andy giggled as Gil pushed him on the swing.

Sara is now in her seventh month, Sophia in her sixth. Catherine was not pregnant, she was just at the doctors office for her yearly physical. Everything was going well, both the ladies were glad for that.

The day after Andy's party Nick received a call, Mrs. Willis had passed away. According to the lawyer Andy was the sole beneficiary. Mrs. Willis did not have a lot, just some antiques, family pictures and a forty thousand life insurance policy. After all Mrs. Willis final expensive were taken care of, there was ten thousand dollars left. Nick had decided the best thing to do was to put it in a savings account until Andy turned twenty one. Nick had asked the lawyer to ship everything to Vegas.

The packages arrived two days later and Sophia decided that the antiques should be stored until Andy grew, according to the lawyer most of then had been in the family fro over 5 generations. Sophia found a picture of Andy and his mother as she was debating over what to do with it Andy walked into the room. "Who is that Mommy?" Andy asked. Sophia sat on a chair and held her arms out to the boy. "This is your mother," Sophia said. Using terms and words that Andy could understand Sophia told him about his mother. Andy looked at Sophia, "I am a lucky boy." "How is that?" Sophia asked. "I have two mommies who love me."

Sophia hugged the boy. "Do you want the picture in your room?" she asked him. Andy nodded his head YES. He took the picture and set it on his dresser next to the picture of Nick, Sophia and him.

When Nick came home from work Andy ran to him and told him about his first mommy and the new picture he has in his room. Nick lift his son and hugged him, "You are a lucky boy." "Yep," Andy said.

Sara delivered Amy Leann the day after her due date. Michelle Rose came the day before she was due. The team met at the Grissom's for Gil's birthday, everyone was making a fuss over the babies when Andy pushed his way through the crowd of people. "Make room for the big brother," he said. Andy walked up to the babies, "I guess I will have to take care of you both." Gil looked at Andy. "I am Michelle's big brother and Amy dose not have one so I will have to take care of her too."

THE END


End file.
